Mobile applications (also known as “apps”) have dramatically increased in popularity with the rise of smartphones and tablets. It is common for these applications to be downloaded by end users from a central repository, sometimes referred to as an “app store” or other location where digital files can be downloaded to user devices. Software developers often create apps and upload these apps to the app store. These apps may be designed as self-contained through a process known as native application development. One drawback to native application development is that it can become difficult to develop applications that operate on multiple different mobile platforms (cross-platform solutions), thus driving up the cost of development for apps that are intended to operate on multiple different mobile platforms.